During the manufacture of contact lenses, including conventional hydrogel contact lenses and silicone hydrogel contact lenses, a polymerizable lens-forming composition containing reactive ingredients is polymerized to form polymerized lenses, for example, using a cast molding process. The polymerized lenses can subsequently be inspected for defects, packaged in a packaging fluid, sealed with sealing elements and sterilized for distribution.
Typically, each contact lens is packaged in a plastic contact lens blister package, which includes a relatively rigid plastic base member having a cavity configured to contain a contact lens and a packaging solution, and a relatively more flexible sealing material such as foil attached to the plastic base member. Multiple contact lens blister packages can be provided in a box or a carton, which are subsequently shipped to distributors, medical practitioners or consumers. A contact lens will remain in its blister package for a significant amount of time before it is used by the consumer, sometimes up to 7 years. Thus, there is a need for blister packages which are both functional and attractive from the consumer's standpoint, and which are also capable of adequately protecting the lens during its shelf life while minimizing manufacturing, storage and shipping costs.